


Stoned in paradise

by BDHXHX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, and Vergil got a pussy, one-sided Sparda/Vergil
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: Dante醒来了。他望着Vergil的目光渐渐由迷茫转向了一种Vergil无法言说的感情。---斜线前后有意义。





	1. Chapter 1

熟睡的男孩身上有股被太阳烧焦的向日葵的气味，浓烈而熟透，Vergil不清楚这是因为Dante的体温本来就一直偏高还是这就是Dante强调的Eva的味道。

他其实一直跟胞弟和母亲不熟，总是做那个在书房里被父亲抱起去落地窗边看着他们在阳光下游戏的人，Eva微笑，Eva跪下，长袍在草坪上铺出一地夕阳下迷人的血色，相比之下Dante吻上她脸颊时一直延续到领口的那抹红色就没那么耀眼了，Vergil曾经无法理解这颜色的由来，毕竟他亲吻父亲的时候是那么自然，他在父亲有力的手臂上横坐，小腿亲昵地勾着华服下凸起的肌肉，未发育的柔软让他紧紧夹着身下感受到的那股坚硬，恨不得从自己同样脆弱的骨头里钻出来连灵魂都贴合在父亲身上。

“daddy，”Vergil望着父亲棱角分明的脸和单片眼镜折射出的光亮，明白Dante为什么会更喜欢母亲，但Vergil也更喜欢这种强势，何况他有一种感觉，父亲在这段四人关系里的地位和他相同，他们两个无法插足Dante和Eva之间就像Dante和Eva不能从Sparda这里抢来Vergil一样，所以Vergil在父亲低下头柔声询问他怎么了的时候凑过去亲了下那双和他如出一撇但对孩子来说要有压制感得多的薄唇，体型差带来的差异让Vergil唇上那片有小巧凹陷的皮肤都能被父亲吻到，他仰着脖子，不甘心只是碰到父亲的下巴，幼小的胸膛挺起把自己整个送进男人的怀抱里，衬衫上的扣子都发出了甜蜜的布料撕扯声，书房突然变得很安静，连外面嬉闹的声音都远去了，而他的父亲一如既往地沉默，Vergil猜那是因为Sparda说出的每句话都有成为咒语的力量，他伸出手来扶住Vergil不停想要凑近的脑袋，在男孩觉得时间长到不好意思推开后还会抚摸着那头柔软的银发，“daddy.”Vergil还想要抱住父亲的脖子，但他实在太年幼了，要这样做他就得放弃父亲宽阔的胸口，他最重要的安全感来源，所幸父亲懂了他的意思，男人调整了姿势，一手托着Vergil的膝窝一手护住男孩颤抖的后背，于是Vergil可以在他的肩膀上开始轻轻地打着哈欠将要昏睡过去，在心底的某处他知道他的双胞胎弟弟最终也会以这种方式坠入梦乡，但在意识漂离一切之前发生的所有却只能是Vergil独有的。尽管他们之后都会被小心翼翼地带到楼上，在那里，在他们专属的房间里，在分开的床铺上，Dante和Vergil会重逢，但Vergil和Dante不熟，像是两块边角没有打磨完全于是合不起来的玻璃。

可今晚Vergil不知道为什么产生了强烈的接近Dante的愿望，他轻手轻脚地爬上弟弟的床，在对方环绕的臂膀里找到一个同样属于自己的地方，虽然平时不亲近，但两人心知肚明最合适Dante怀抱的永远是Vergil，他的双生子，Eva是挤不进来的，从他们降生开始世界被一分为二，要合拢却只要Vergil一次突如其来的冲动。Vergil把脑袋靠在Dante瘦弱的胸膛上，还无法预知未来它将多次被折磨崩溃又复原如初的命运，此时男孩的思考全都被陌生新奇的体验占据了，他张开嘴，想要呼唤Dante的名字，但是发出的却是幼猫撒娇一样的黏腻呻吟，他感到身下那在洗澡的时候发现总是比Dante多出来一条的肉缝在流出水来，一滴两滴，最后变成了极其小股的水流，比眼泪更来势汹汹，Vergil夹紧大腿，他鲜少询问Dante问题，出于年长者的尊严和对父亲无理由的崇拜，但此时他真的想抓住Dante的肩膀问这到底是怎么了——Vergil意识到他居然会本能地羞耻到不敢直接去问父亲，而是向不合拍的另一个半身求救。

而Dante仍旧安眠，Vergil想要从他的拥抱里钻出来，好让他能方便地在Dante身上胡乱抚摸，寻找和父亲一样拥有的坚硬的部位，他不清楚但他就是知道，因为Dante和他是不一样的，他们两者中最像父亲的其实永远是Dante而不是Vergil，从Dante趴在他身上抢着那本诗集起的很久以前他们就明白了，力量有它书写在实体上的方式，Vergil会突然呜嗯一声想把雌伏在弟弟身下的念头甩出脑内起他就已经注定难以传承父亲的力量了。

他发现Dante按住他手腕的方式和父亲几次唇碰唇的亲吻后逐渐趋向拒绝他的方式一模一样，“Vergil，”男人开口道，“你应该学会更人类一点的表达，这样可以交换信息素的对你和Dante来说都太过了，我会建议你像我这样，”他亲了下Vergil的额头。“这样会安全一点。”

很多年后Vergil分辨出了父亲确实只是想保护他，无论是从Dante那里还是从别的雄性恶魔身上，甚至是人类身上，但那个时候Vergil只是当成了一种别的东西，他开始做了一些事就口干舌燥，为从书本上胡乱读到的文章自我怀疑，辗转难眠，直到他再也忍不住被唤醒的欲望挤进Dante的怀抱里，因为这是他唯一的出路。

“D……”

Vergil舔了舔嘴唇，不确定自己想要叫的到底是谁的名字，他终于在Dante那里找到了他觉得对的地方了，所以他握住它，用掌心不熟练地摩擦它，直到Dante缓慢地挣扎着想要睁开眼睛，从那股他的哥哥同样感受到的无上的刺激中解脱出来，而在那之前，Vergil先一步撩开了他的额发，吻上了他滚烫的前额。Dante不喜欢这个，他们都知道这样一来他看起来会有父亲的神韵，但他毕竟不是，他还太年幼，而且那时Vergil恍惚的表情会让Dante觉得不适，如果更诚实一点他会说那是恶心和微妙的嫉妒，所以Vergil要快，他快要亲上了，他就要亲上了，Vergil的全身都紧张到麻木了，他——

Dante醒来了。他望着Vergil的目光渐渐由迷茫转向了一种Vergil无法言说的感情。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Dante暂时放弃了保持呼吸频率，肺部被击穿后每一次换气都能从他喉咙里带出血沫，稍微再加快移动步伐它们就会随着控制不了的咳嗽呛到唇边，让他看起来狼狈得像是脸也被揍到了，他本来不在乎这个的，在强大的敌人面前活下去是比在乎形象重要的多的事，但这是Vergil，他想，他已经把所有复原的精力都放在生长出十指上面了，就为了能帅气地握紧双枪，即使他的气管里像是有荒原上万千枯草燃烧卷曲一样灼热疼痛，可招牌动作还是招牌动作，哪怕是在品质恶劣的仿制品面前也是。

“Jackpot！”Dante在心里大喊大叫，现实中却是咳着血软绵绵地举起骨折到动作扭曲的手臂，只有在扳机上的动作干脆利落，特质子弹冲出枪膛，重叠着打在Vergil身上，层层推进男人的体内，弹头崩开的机会却是随机的，Dante能看到Vergil是怎么仰起脖颈，在冲击中长长的睫毛和蝴蝶尾翼一样扬起，美好得就像承受的不是狂风暴雨般的射击而是别的什么东西，他故意没有对着脊柱直接开枪，所以Vergil的主要神经还是健全的，在后背被射穿后还要遭受小型爆炸造成的血肉撕离，让他在坠下地狱之前享尽了半人之身能感受到的所有痛苦——假如这个恶魔真的完美复制了Vergil的身体的话。

风吹拂枪口的浓烟就像它融去Vergil的身形一样，Dante注视着它们全部消亡，这才能放心地整个人倒了下来，他还是不能说话，现在他得重构整个呼气吸气系统了。

高跟鞋踩在沙土飞扬的地上照样有标志性的声响，但Dante首先听到的是女人语调温柔的提问：“你为什么不先修复其他的伤口？其实刚才你根本不需要这样冲刺，慢慢耗一下现在就不会这么狼狈了。”

Trish走到了他身边，逆着光Dante看不清她脸上是什么表情，被阳光直射过的双眼也不允许，不过大概也能猜到，毕竟她的话语里没有一点调笑的意思。

“嘿，我也很后悔，”他咽了口口水，又是把恢复重点暂时从腿骨放到了肺这里，根据需求转移目标是恶魔猎人必须学会的事。“这样一来我没能在最后跟Vergil好好道个别，要知道上次见面起我就在等这个了，抓住他的阎魔刀，说‘嗨Vergil这次轮到我划开你的手掌了，你觉得叛我的剑有阎魔刀锋利吗？’之类的，我……”

“这已经不是第一只会化身成Vergil的魅魔了。”

“是啊，还得感谢你这次也在这，不然它还可能会变成她的样子，比起她我更愿意见到Vergil。”

她从不用怜悯的眼光看他，Dante喜欢和Trish做搭档的一大原因就在于此，长得跟母亲一模一样其实反而是减分点，他偏好跟不那么有伊娃特征的女性约会，比如那些短发的，总是板着脸的，说话冷漠尖锐的，不能要求太高但起码也能到Dante肩膀的，当然也不能和Trish太像，裹得厚实这点怎么也逃不掉。不过从另一个角度看这些又和另一个人的替代品没什么区别了。

“Vergil。”她咬着这个名字，抱起双臂，这下倒真像教育儿子的母亲了。“第一次遇见这种情况的时候是我救了你，再之后的我也都觉得保险起见有必要留在你身边……你觉得我不会说你们打起架来就跟做爱一样吗？”

“这可真是令人震撼的观点，我甚至都有点受伤了。”Dante哼着，他依旧硬得厉害，远在那只Vergil形象的魅魔跟猫一样舔舐手背上Dante留下的血迹前就开始了，平时他不情愿接和魅魔有关的单就是这样，它们想要一切能从Dante身上得到的精血，为了达成目的什么姿势都摆得出来，“得了吧，和Vergil做我还不如随便去找个漂亮姑娘，大不了让她们戴上银色假发，”他确实干过，但她们都很识趣，没有问起这样做是不是跟Dante的任何亲戚有关，那是魔剑士Sparda的颜色，过于罕见，在Dante身上出现本身就是危险信号，过多的细节谁也不想探究，真可惜，Dante专门为此准备了一套说辞，玩得太开心的话他甚至可以坦白那是他的姐姐，生理上Vergil可以被这样叫不是吗，脆弱的性器后藏着的那个更为隐秘的小穴，没有哪颗子弹能搞出那么完美的裂口，“再说了我也没那么自作多情。”

他语气很平稳：“我从来都知道他在我身上看到的是另一个人。不过这是他的小秘密，我不能说出去，你就当做是偷听到的吧。”

在两年前他们做过，连续几天几夜，靠咬破对方的喉咙或者是别的大血管在的地方吮吸鲜血和性交活下来，然后Vergil离开了，再回来的时候是在那座该死的塔，根本没有合适的床，虽然一般也就是Dante把Vergil抱起来操，他哥哥修长的双腿必须缠得很紧才不会掉下来，因为Dante的阴茎虽然插进他的屁股里最深的地方但抽插的动作还是大幅度的好，几乎全部拔出来了再从龟头起让Vergil记住他的全部形状，直到卵蛋打在腿根啪啪作响，可是那时候他们没有。

“还有我的真实想法，嘘，别告诉他，Trish。我觉得他在这件事情上显得很蠢，我是说，我明白他在想什么，在那个人身边他就是安全的，他就是所有力量和保护的象征，可实际上只要动动脑子就会发现是那个人把他引向了……悲惨的命运之类的东西，他只带着Vergil出席盛宴，我由母亲陪着，因为我讨厌应酬，于是恶魔们只知道一个Sparda之子，Vergil也疯狂地追求一切跟那个人有关的东西，崇拜他，模仿他，甚至在被追杀的时候也学着那个人出去迎战了……现在我得到的都不是我求来的。那是Vergil也参与了选择的。你能懂我的意思吗，Trish？”

她什么也没说，所以Dante继续了。

“让我想想还有什么……他不该启发我不爱他，因为他自己都不能肯定对我的爱是不是能不和那个人有关，再让我陷入混乱那就，砰，”他做了个枪毙额头的手势。伤口已经愈合好了。“现在我们两个都完蛋了。而且还要牵连上别的人。”

把Dante的房子搞得满目狼藉，套子很快用完了，丢了一地，后来Vergil逼Dante用后面的甬道，他喜欢被内射但是他不想怀孕，然后高潮的时候因为Dante有时候还是没忍住射错地方了把墙捶裂了，邻居的骂声越来越多——可肠道不如子宫能装得下的多，Dante也没有办法，还有七七八八的谁又因为他们相处不好死掉了，嘿，后面的这个才最重要吧。

“接下来就是成人指定的内容了，”他望向Trish，愧疚感也也压抑不住的爱的欲望令他下意识求救。“我觉得你也还是别听的好。”

Vergil残留的气息仍旧萦绕在四周，Dante想，他们真的该离开了。


End file.
